22 ans plus tard
by Sheshe13
Summary: Ce sont deux personnes, deux A, que tout sépares, ils seront pourtant rapprochés par la magie du destin, contre leur gré.  C'est la rencontre de l'ambre et de l'émeraude.  Albus Potter/OC
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Voilà ma toute première fiction que j'ai commencer à rédiger le 22 décembre 2010 (whaa les détails !) bon vous verrez au départ, c'est mal écrit c'est pleins de fautes, mais entre temps je me suis un peu améliorée et j'écris plus autant de fautes (mais ça veut pas dire qu'y en plus hein ! lol) voilà j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Si si même pas mon personnage OC puisque que j'ai repris un nom de famille de mangemort pour ! Bref tout ça apartient à notre déesse à tous j'ai nommé JKR !

En attendant bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: retour à Poudlard<strong>

Ce matin là, Albus se réveilla avec un peu plus de difficultés que d'habitude, la veille il était chez ses grands-parents Weasley avec tout le reste de la famille, ils étaient restés assez tard.

Il entendait sa mère lui criait de descendre car ils allaient bientôt tous s'en aller pour la gare.

Après être sorti de la salle de bain qui avait été occupé tout une bonne partie du matin par James, il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné.  
>Son père était déjà là, il lisait la gazette :<p>

"- Bonjour mon garçon, ça va ?  
>- Oui p'pa, merci<br>- Tant mieux ! C'est aujourd'hui ta rentrée, moi je suis exténue, répondit Harry tout en étouffant un bâillement, on aurait du rentrer plus tôt hier, s'adressant à Ginny.  
>- Tu connais ma mère, elle ne nous aurait pas laissé partir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas été sûr qu'on avait tout ce qu'il fallait a la maison, répondit-elle amusée"<p>

Elle continuait a cuir des œufs, et Harry après avoir réajusté ses lunettes se remis à lire la gazette.

Albus s'apprêtait à croquer dans son toast quand James fit une entrée théâtrale et majestueuse, en demandant a sa mère son petit déjeuné :

"- Arrête James, tu es ridicule fit Lily qui derrière lui soufflait d'impatiente  
>- Toujours là à faire son intéressant, ne put s'empêcher de retenir Albus<br>- Toi l'intello on t'a pas sonné, lui lança t-il  
>- Eh, oh ! Calmez vous tout les deux, est intervenue Harry à l'adresse des deux garçons<br>- James laisse ton frère tranquille ou alors pas de petit déjeuné, dit Ginny  
>- Mouais...c'est d'accord, murmura t'il"<p>

James fit la moue et lança un regard meurtrier à Albus qui ne s'en souciait pas car il avait l'habitude.

Après que tout le monde aient fini de déjeuner, ils commencèrent à sortir. Pendant que Harry chargeai la petite voiture de toutes les malles, James, Albus, Lily et Ginny monter dans la voiture, spacieuse à l'intérieur.

Quand ils arrivèrent a la gare King's cross, ils chargèrent quelques chariots de leur affaires et se dirigèrent vers le quai 9 3/4, ils franchirent sans mal le mur et arrivèrent devant le Poudlard express.

Albus jetait de petit coup d'œil par ci, par là, essayant d'apercevoir sa cousine mais c'était très difficile avec toute cette fumée qui s'échappait du train, quand soudain une tête rousse se jeta dans ces bras :

"- Ben alors Al', je t'attends depuis un long moment tu sais ?  
>- Oh désolé Rose on vient juste d'arriver, fit-il avec un sourire.<br>- Bonjour Rose !  
>- Bonjour tante Ginny, bonjour oncle Harry ! Si c'est papa et maman que vous cherchez ils sont là-bas, dit-elle en pointant le doigt vers un couple qu'on voyait au loin.<br>- Ah OK viens Ginny on y va. Albus veux tu que je t'aide à charger ta malle dans le train ?  
>- Non c'est bon papa, je le ferais tout seul.<br>- Bon à tout a l'heure alors."

Harry et Ginny s'éloignèrent, quand Lily s'approcha de Rose :

"- Eh ! Rose, il est où Hugo? demanda Lily  
>- Il est avec mes parents aussi, vas rejoindre tes parents si tu veux."<p>

Lily rejoignit ses parents qui marchaient vers Hermione et Ron accompagné d'Hugo.

En même temps, Rose et Albus se dirigèrent vers une porte du train pour déposer leur malle, quand Albus fut percutée par une jeune fille.

Elle avait de long cheveux châtains clairs avec des beau reflets cuivrés, et les yeux d'une couleur miel pareil à de l'ambre, d'ailleurs son nom provenait il de la pierre d'ambre?

Amber Bulstrode tourna face a Albus et avec un regard méchant lui lança :

"- Eh ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?  
>- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'aie foncé dessus."<p>

Elle le regarda avec mépris et s'en alla.

"- J'espère ne plus l'entendre cette année, dit Rose.  
>- Moi aussi, mais j'y crois pas trop, lui répondit-il, finalement elle et James devraient sortir ensemble, tout les deux adore faire les intéressant !<br>- Tu crois ? Non je ne pense pas, sinon il deviendrait jaloux l'un envers l'autre, et ce sera finit au bout de quelques jours.  
>- C'n'est pas non plus une mauvaise idée, répondit Albus tout en souriant."<p>

Rose se mit à rire rejoint par Albus, quand James les interrompu :

"- Salut ! Vous n'auriez pas croisé Amber Bulstrode ?  
>- Oui, elle vient juste de partir de ce coté, pourquoi ?<br>- Je dois avouer que ça ma manquer de ne pas la voir tout cette été, parce que là c'est sur on va conclure!  
>- Tu rêve là, mon pauvre James, lui fit remarquer Albus.<br>- Tais toi Al', tu ne sais même pas ce que tu racontes !  
>- OK comme tu veux, bon on y va Rose ?<br>- Oui, fit elle à Albus et se retourna vers James, à tout à l'heure James !"

James s'éloigna, tandis qu'Albus et Rose montèrent dans le train.

Ils trouvèrent un wagon vide, mirent leurs valises dans le filet au dessus des banquettes avec leurs hibou et redescendirent pour rejoindre leurs parents.

Après être resté discuter, ils se rendirent compte qu'il était presque 11 heures, ils dirent tous au revoir à leurs parents respectifs, et montèrent dans le train.

Albus ouvra la porte du wagon, se précipita jusqu'à la fenêtre et fit un signe de la main a ses parents accompagné de rose qui arriva derrière lui, le train se mit en marche par la suite, et ils s'installèrent face à face.

Ils commençaient à discuter de ce qu'ils allaient avoir en cours, quand la porte du wagon s'ouvrit, et une tête blonde apparut :

"- Hey ! Salut Albus, salut Rose !  
>- Salut Scorpius ! lui répondirent-ils."<p>

Scorpius Malfoy était un élève de Serpentard mais n'avait pas la même mentalité mauvaises que certains, d'ailleurs ils ne restaient qu'avec certains Serpentard comme lui, sinon il avait beaucoup d'amis dans d'autres maisons.

"- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? Il n'y a plus de place dans les autres wagons, demanda t'il.  
>- Oui, bien sur installe-toi, lui répondit Rose avec un sourire.<br>- Merci, lui répondit il."

Après s'être assis a coté d'Albus, Rose et Albus commencèrent a parler vacances avec Scorpius quand la porte du wagon s'ouvrit pour la deuxième fois, James passa sa tête dans l'ouverture :

"- Ah ! Malefoy, t'es bien en quatrième année à Serpentard ?  
>- Oui, pourquoi ?<br>- Euh...t'aurais pas croisé cette jolie Bulstrode ?  
>- James ! Tu vas nous lâché avec cette fille ! Gronda Albus, et il échangea des regards féroces avec son frère.<br>- Euh, non désolé, reprit Scorpius, assez gêné.  
>- Ah ! OK !"<p>

Avec un air dépité James allait refermer la porte quand il l'aperçut celle qui cherchait au bout du couloir.

Un sourire tout à coup charmeur passa sur son visage, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et dit :

"- Heeeey ! Amber ! Salut, ça va ?"

Dans le fond en pouvait entendre :

"- Encore ce ringard de Potty, le fils du celèèèèèèèbre Survivant, je me demande comment il a fait pour survivre a la vue de ta face ! Déjà que moi je frise l'arrêt cardiaque à chaque fois que je te croise, dit elle avec tant de mépris.

Albus ne put retenir un rire, tandis que Rose parut indigné :

"- Albus arrête ! Et puis elle exagère James n'est pas si laid que ça !  
>- Merci Rose, fit James à Rose."<p>

Et se mit à scruter Albus toujours hilare avec un regard méchant.

Il se retourna vers Amber et dit :

"- Tu sais si mon père a put survivre a la face de mon frère il devient facile de regarder la mienne agréablement.  
>- Ton frère ? De qui tu parles ?<br>- Tu sais, mon frère Albus ou comme tu l'appelles...attend c'est quoi déjà ? Ah oui, tête d'ampoule ou tête à claque ou encore face d'epouvantard.  
>- Ah oui, lui, mais tu sais contrairement à toi il a l'avantage d'avoir une énorme touffe qui cache une partie de son affreux visage, d'ailleurs conseille lui de ne jamais couper ses cheveux, ce serait abominable pour tous ceux qui le verraient de face, affirma t'elle."<p>

Là, James lâcha un rire encore plus sonore que celui d'Albus et s'en alla.

Albus bouillonnait en lui même, non mais comment osée t'elle ? Elle est peut être jolie extérieurement, elle était d'ailleurs la nouvelle coqueluche de Poudlard, mais elle restera laide intérieurement, son degré de haine contre cette Bulstrode monta en intensité.

"- Pour qui elle se prend celle là ? Lança Scorpius  
>- Non mais vraiment ! répondit Rose"<p>

Mais Albus les arrêta.

"- C'est bon, laissez tomber."

Et ils finirent le reste du voyage à reprendre leurs discussions sur les cours et les vacances.

Arriver a pré au lard, ils prirent une diligence ensemble accompagné de Lily et Hugo qui venaient de les rejoindre :

"- Ah ! Je me languis le repas.  
>- Tu penses qu'a mangé Hugo ou quoi?<br>- Oh ! Laisse-moi Rose ! Se défendit il"

Et tous les autres se mirent à rire devant cette échanges frère/sœur.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle, Scorpius se sépara d'eux en allant rejoindre sa table des Serpentard et les autres quant à eux, rejoignirent la table des Gryffondors.

Le professeur Macgonagall entra dans la salle avec les premières années.  
>La chanson du choipeaux finie, les répartitions commencèrent.<br>Enfin le directeur actuel de Poudlard, le professeur Slughorn, annonça les règles de l'école et souhaita un bon appétit à tous, avant de s'asseoir et de faire apparaitre de bon petits festins sur toutes les tables.

Tous commencèrent à se servir, Albus essaya d'attraper le plat de poulet, quand une autre main pris le plat pour le servir :

"- Un petit coup de main, p'tit frère ?  
>- Non merci James, annonça Albus d'un ton abrupt.<br>- Tu m'en veux toujours pour tout à l'heure ? Aller quoi, toi aussi tu t'es moqué de moi.  
>- C'est différent, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait poussé à se moquer de toi.<br>-Rhoo ! T'en fais des histoires pour un rien."

Albus pris le plats que lui tendais James d'un coup vif et ne parla plus de la soirée.

Après le repas ils sortirent tous de la grande salle et chaque groupes d'élèves s'était formé, ceux qui montaient dans les étages, les Serdaigle et Gryffondor, et ceux qui descendaient en bas, les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle.

Arriver dans la salle commune, Albus ne s'y attardât pas et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Rose, s'en alla dans le dortoir et se jeta dans son lit à baldaquin.

Il s'endormit très vite, car la journée de demain promettait d'être longue.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Prochain chapitre, dimanche prochain ! En attendant, j'aimerai bien avoir quelques reviews pleaaaase ! **<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous ! Voilà le 2ème chapitre ! Je ferais des publication tout les dimanche jusqu'au chapitre 5 (le dernier écrit) après je ne sais plus..._

_**RAR** : Merci à toi **fane d'hp** ça fait plaisir des reviews comme ça (oui moi aimer review ^o^) en dispute Albus/James tu vas être serci :P_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: La rivalité commence<strong>

Albus se leva tôt ce matin, tira les rideaux de son lit a baldaquin puis remarqua qu'il été le seul à s'être réveillé. Il était encore fatigué, mais pas question d'être en retard pour son premier jour de cours, il s'habilla donc doucement, estiment qu'il été préférable d'être debout plus tôt.

Après avoir fini de se préparer il descendit dans la salle commune toujours déserte, mais ne resta pas et franchit quelques secondes plus tard le portrait de la Grosse dame pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Arriver dans la grande salle, qui était occupés que par quelques élèves, il s'assit a la table des Gryffondor, et commença à déjeuner.

Il fut ensuite rejoint par Rose et d'autres Gryffondor :

"- Dit donc, Albus tu es bien matinal !  
>- Je voulais être bien réveillé avant le premier cours, d'ailleurs j'attends avec impatience l'emploi du temps, répondit-il.<br>- Ca va pas tarder je pense, en faite t'a passée une bonne nuit ?  
>- Oui, pourquoi ?<br>- Oh non, comme ça, répondit Rose avant de se mettre à beurrer son toast."

La grande salle continuait à se remplir et le professeur Macgonagall arriva enfin avec les emplois du temps, elle les distribua, Albus avait déjà le sien entre ses mains :

"- Super ! On commence notre mercredi avec cours de potion, tu c'est ce que ça veut dire?  
>- Qu'on va devoir supporter les Serpentard pendant la matinée, finit Rose.<br>- Pas de chance, dit Lily qui venait de s'asseoir a coté de Rose, moi tant mieux j'ai cours de botanique avec les Poufsouffles.  
>- Ouais et après on a histoire de la magie !"<p>

Hugo s'assit en soufflant a coté d'Albus, qui finissait son jus de citrouille.

Après quelque temps, Albus regarda sa montre :

"- Bon ben nous on va y aller, hein Rose ?  
>- Oui il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'on arrive en retard à notre premier cours avec le professeur Skins.<br>- Mouais c'est vrai qu'il n'aime pas les retardataires, ajouta Hugo, bon aller à plus !  
>- Ouais à plus Hugo, toi aussi petite sœur."<p>

Albus et Rose prirent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

Arriver devant la salle de cours, un petit groupe de Serpentard faisaient beaucoup de bruit, au milieu Amber Bulstrode se moquait d'un élève de deuxième année, le pauvre était passée un peu trop près d'elle :

"- Non mais pour qui tu te prends petit cracmol a la noix, t'as failli me marcher sur le pied espèce d'idiot !  
>- Je ne suis pas un cracmol, et puis d'abord je n'ai pas fait exprès de passer a coté de toi le couloir est plein, se défendit un jeune Serdaigle.<br>- Ouais c'est ça! Tu me l'as fait pas a moi, rouspéta Amber puis s'adressant aux autres Serpentard avec un sourire narquois, on lui fait quoi ?  
>- Je ne sais pas...un sortilège d'enflement? Lui répondit un autre élève de Serpentard.<p>

Albus n'en pouvait plus de les entendre, et ne pouvais pas les laisser faire :

"- Eh ! Laissez le tranquille  
>- Mais c'est ce ringard, tête a claque de Potty, cracha l'élève de Serpentard.<br>- Je vous conseille a tous de le laisser partir, sinon ça va chauffer, lui répondit albus en sortant sa baguette.  
>- Tu crois qu'on a peur de toi Potter, répliqua Amber Bulstrode qui s'avançait vers Albus, la baguette levé tout en essayant de l'intimider.<br>- Ben essayes et tu va voir ce que je peux faire, lui répondit-il alors qu'elle s'approchait toujours de lui."

Soudain la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, et tous les élèves virent le professeur Skins qui en voyant la scène essaya de les calmer :

"- Eh oh ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?  
>- Rien professeur, répondit Amber, tout en baissant sa main."<p>

Le professeur les regarda d'un air suspect, Albus lui, n'avait pas baissé sa garde.

"- Rangez vos baguettes ou j'enlève des points à vos maisons. "

Albus et Amber s'exécutèrent, et le professeur fit rentrer la classe :

"- Bonjour a tous, commença le professeur Skins, comme les années précédentes je suis le professeur Skins votre professeur de potion.  
>Cette année, vous ferez équipe avec un autre élève pour pouvoir préparer une potion, car elles seront encore plus difficile que celle que vous faisiez les années d' cela j'ai décidé de créer les groupes moi même, et pour une meilleure relation entre les maisons, j'ai décidé de réunir, dans chaque groupe, un Gryffondor et un Serpentard. "<p>

Un grand mécontentement se fit entendre dans toute la classe, Albus, de son coté espérait tomber avec Scorpius Malfoy, car il est le seul Serpentard qu'il apprécie vraiment :

"- Calmez-vous ! De toute façon c'est moi qui décide, et de plus, c'est moi qui désignerais vos places pour toute l'année et bien entendu, vous serez à côté de votre binôme, ajouta le professeur Skins qui créa un deuxième mécontentement général.  
>- Ca suffit cette fois ! J'enlève des points maintenant, hum, qu'est ce que je disais ? Ah oui, pour éviter les inégalités j'ai fait des binômes mixtes, un garçon et une fille réunis."<p>

C'était perdu d'avance pour qu'Albus se retrouve avec Scorpius, il le comprit de suite.

"- Oh non, pas ça! S'exclama un élève de Serpentard.  
>- Monsieur Mulciber ça vous fera cinq points en moins pour la maison Serpentard."<p>

L'élève en question souffla et baissa la tête, tandis que le professeur commença à créer les équipes.  
>Rose, soulagée, se retrouva à faire équipe avec Scorpius Malfoy, tandis qu'Albus avait eu une plus mauvaise surprise.<p>

"- Et bien monsieur Potter, comme vous semblez être en conflit avec Miss Bulstrode, je crois que je vais vous mettre ensemble pour que vous puissiez apprendre à vous entendre, annonça le professeur Skins à Albus avec un petit air sévère, Miss Bulstrode, par ici je vous prie asseyez vous aux côté de Monsieur Potter, voilà."

Amber Bulstrode était encore plus dépitée qu'Albus.

"- Professeur, il n'y a pas moyen de changer de...  
>- Non ! Coupa le professeur, ma décision est irrévocable !"<p>

Amber jeta son sac sur la table a coté d'Albus et le regarda d'un air meurtrier.

"- Rassure toi, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de faire équipe avec toi, lui lâcha Albus.  
>- Pfff, ne me parle pas ! Lui répondit-elle."<p>

Le professeur, leur donna à tous un antidote à préparer, Albus s'affaira du mieux qu'il pouvait pendant qu'Amber n'y mettais pas du tout du sien, finalement l'antidote était réussi, et le professeur les félicita tout les deux, pour ce bon travail de groupe, même si ce n'est qu'Albus qui prépara l'antidote entièrement.

Après la fin du cours, Rose et Albus se rendirent dans les étages superieurs, là où se déroulaient les cours de sortilèges, ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours avec d'autres élèves où le professeur Flitwick, les accueilli chaleureusement.

Il commença par leur apprendre le sortilège d'attraction, Albus se débrouilla pas mal pour son premier cours, il réussi même a attrapé son encrier, Rose, elle, avait réussi à attraper un petit livre.

Ils allèrent ensuite déjeuner et trouvèrent James qui se tenait la tête dans une de ses mains et qui regardait incrédule un parchemin.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe James ? demanda Albus inquiet.  
>- C'est mon emploi du temps, il est chargé ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour réussir mes BUSE à la fin de l'année, se lamenta-il.<br>- Oh ce n'est que le début de l'année, ne t'en fait pas, le rassura Rose.  
>- Oui, j'espère, répondit-il dépité, en faite quoi de neuf ?<br>- Oh rien de très joyeux, cette année on partage nos cours de potions avec les Serpentard, comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois ci on doit faire équipe avec eux, des sortes de binôme mixtes, tu sais un garçon et une fille par groupe, répondit Rose, moi j'ai de la chance je suis tombé avec Scorpius il est super sympa, mais Albus...  
>- Pfff, m'en parle pas, de toutes les filles Serpentard qu'il y aient, il a fallu que je tombe sur cette Bulstrode ! Ragea t-il.<br>- Quoi ? Tu tombe avec la plus belle fille de Poudlard et tu te plains ? S'étonna James.  
>- Tu oublie aussi la plus arrogante et la plus énervante ! "<p>

Albus soufflait de colère, il était encore remontée, il n'avait pas oublié sa petite altercation avec elle ce matin, ainsi que ces moqueries de la veille.

- Vraiment à ta place je donnerais tout pour faire équipe avec cette incarnation de la beauté même ! répondit James tout en rêvant, mais il fut réveillé, soudain par Albus.  
>- Pfff, tu craques toujours sur elle ? Elle t'a pourtant déjà dit des centaines de fois qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi, tu devrais chercher ailleurs !<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas Albus, elle finira par tomber dans mes bras.

Et comme par enchantement, Amber Bulstrode venait de franchir les portes de la grande salle accompagnée de ses amies.  
>James en profita :<br>"- Heeey ! Amber, tu sors avec moi ?  
>- Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te dise non pour que tu comprennes ?<br>- Je ne compte pas m'arrêter ma belle !  
>- Pour commencer je ne suis pas ta belle, ensuite tu vas effectivement me laisser tranquille, sinon je vais finir par m'énerver et devenir très méchante !"<p>

Elle le regarda avec mépris et dégout et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard.

"- Tu vois ? Je t'ai bien dis James, qu'elle ne sortira pas avec toi, lui dit Albus d'un ton conquérant.  
>- Oui oui, tu verras quand elle va me courir après, et qu'elle me suppliera de sortir avec elle, lui assura James."<p>

Albus souffla d'impatience et dit :

"- Tu laisseras donc jamais tomber ?  
>- Jamais!"<p>

Albus se retourna vers son assiette et finit son déjeuner, pendant que James rejoignait ses amis.

L'après midi, ils avaient botanique avec le professeur Londubat, d'ailleurs ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de l'appeler « professeur », alors qu'il le connait depuis qu'il est tout petit.

En classe de botanique aussi, il fut en équipe avec deux Poufsouffles, et Rose.

Quand ils finirent le cours, ils se rendirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, pour pouvoir faire les devoirs que leurs professeurs leur avait donnés, Albus allait s'attaquer au devoir de potion, quand Lily arriva :

- Ah ! Vous aussi vous avez déjà des devoirs ? Dit-elle en regardant le parchemin d'Albus.  
>- Ouais, on commence bien l'année, pourquoi tu en as aussi p'tite sœur ?<br>- Euh, oui en DCFM, on doit expliquer le principe du maléfice de babillage, dit Lily un peu inquiète, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à le lancer.  
>- C'est rien Lily, quand j'aurais finit mes devoirs je t'aiderai sur le tien, la rassura Albus, je crois l'avoir fait il y a deux ans, n'est ce pas Rose?<br>- Je ne m'en souviens plus...ah si on l'avait étudié, mais on n'a pas fait de devoir là dessus.  
>- Ah ! Bon, je t'aiderai comme même."<p>

Albus souriait à sa sœur pour la réconforter, et continua son devoir.

Quelque temps plus tard, le portrait s'ouvrit sur certains Gryffondor à la robe rouge et exténué, c'était l'équipe de quifitch.  
>Albus les regarda et au milieu James le capitaine s'assit sur un fauteuil pas loin de son frère.<br>- Ca fait deux jours qu'on est à Poudlard et vous vous entrainez déjà!  
>- Ben depuis qu'on a plus d'attrapeur faut qu'on en trouve un autre, ainsi qu'un poursuiveur, et ce n'est pas gagné, on a eu que des catastrophes, ma tache se révèle très dur !"<p>

James semblait complètement sans espoir, et Albus eu une idée :

- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas Lily, comme poursuiveur ? Elle joue super bien !  
>- Albus t'y connais rien au quiditch ! S'impatienta James.<br>- Oui ben papa et maman trouve que Lily vole très bien, ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, hein qu'est ce t'en pense Lily ?  
>- Oh je ne crois pas, et puis je suis sûr que James ne va pas vouloir de moi dans son équipe, sans compter qu'on va prendre ça pour du favoritisme puisque je suis sa sœur !<br>- Mais non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi Lily, si tu joue bien je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas intégrer l'équipe, James dit quelque chose.  
>- Ouais OK, samedi on reprend l'entrainement a 17h, Lily t'a qu'a venir on verra bien.<br>- Super Lily, s'exclama Hugo qui écoutait, ça serait vraiment cool que tu fasses parti de l'équipe !  
>- Oui mais pour l'instant je dois finir mon devoir de DCFM."<p>

Albus aida Lily pour son devoir, et ils sont ensuite descendus prendre le diner dans la grande salle.

Heureusement en revenant Albus avait réussi à esquiver le coup que Peeves essayait de lui donner avec un balai, et rentra directement dans son dortoir.

Il avait commencé a se déshabillé quand il entendit les autres élèves de son dortoir parler de Amber Bulstrode, encore elle, il avait entendu parler d'elle tout l'été et même maintenant à Poudlard il entendait encore parler d'elle !

Demain il avait cours de soins aux créatures magique et comme les Gryffondor partageaient le cours avec les Serpentard, il allait encore la voir, sa journée avait déjà été un désastre ça allait peut être continué demain.

* * *

><p>Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'dis jamais non à une review même une mauvaise ! (ça me fait progresser)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

****Bonjour ami du jour, bonsoir ami du soir ! :D

Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas on commence à entrer dans l'histoire !

**_RAR_ **: Encore merci **fane d'hp**, ça me fait plaisir que tu prennes la peine de reviewé ^o^

****Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: La rencontre de l'ambre et de l'émeraude<strong>

"- Je n'en peut plus !  
>- C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas, répondit Rose à Albus.<br>- Non mais là elle va vraiment loin, dit Albus d'un ton fatigué, me jeter un botruc dessus c'est normal ? Si Hagrid n'était pas là j'aurais perdu un œil, lança t-il.  
>- Je sais Albus, répondait Rose plaignante.<br>- Et dire que James veut sortir avec elle, pfff !"

Albus et Rose revenait du cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Amber Bulstrode avait encore fait de l'effet a ce cours, elle et Albus s'était disputé en cours, parce qu'après l'avoir supporter toute la matinée Albus n'en pouvant plus de l'entendre le railler, l' insulta de « petite peste», ce qui n'avait pas plu à ladite concerné.

Ils marchèrent en direction du château quand ils entendirent des personnes rire, Albus savait de qui venait ces rires et préféra accélérer le pas pour éviter une autre altercation.

Dans le grand hall Rose se heurta à leur cousine Roxane :

"- Hey ! Mes petits chouchous, vous n'aurez pas vu le trio de cousins infernal, par hasard ?  
>- Qui ? Demanda Albus.<br>- Ben ces foufous de James, Fred et Louis, qui d'autres?  
>- Oh eux, non on ne les a pas vu, répondit-il.<br>- Ah OK, répondit Roxane dans un soupir, je voulais juste savoir si ils avaient finit le devoir de métamorphose, tante Ginny, tante Fleur et maman compte sur moi pour leurs faire un rapport de leurs fils chéris, finit elle d'un ton ironique.  
>- Ah d'accord, lui répondit Rose, et...euh...c'est quoi ça le trio des cousins infernal ?"<p>

Roxane se mit à rire.

"- C'est le surnom qu'ils se donnent, dit elle dans un rire étouffé, vraiment des idiots cela !  
>- Tu l'as dit, répondu Albus septique et de plus en plus fatigués d'entendre parler d'eux."<p>

Albus ne pouvait plus supporter son frère, surtout quand celui là faisait son intéressant, il était d'ailleurs celui qui se faisait le plus remarqué parmi ses deux autres cousins.

Après avoir fini leur déjeuné, ils se rendirent en cours de DCFM, qui se passa sans mal, après ça ils se rendirent a la bibliothèque rédiger le devoir que le professeur Fiennes leur avait donné sur les loups garous.

Ce soir ils avaient cours d'astronomie à minuit, ils allèrent dîner en avance pour aller se reposer. Dans la salle commune ils y retrouvèrent Lily et Hugo qui parlaient avec Molly leur cousine.

"- Salut, leur dit Rose.  
>- Coucou vous deux, je ne vous ai pas vu beaucoup depuis la rentrée, leur répondu Molly, alors pas trop dur la quatrième année ?<br>- Ca va pour l'instant, et toi alors pas trop dur la sixième année ? Lui retourna Albus.  
>- Oh tu sais, j'ai passée les BUSE, on va dire que c'est mon année de repos avant les ASPICS, lui répondit elle en souriant.<br>- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais nous on a cours d'astronomie ce soir, les coupa Rose, on doit un minimum récupérés pour pas s'endormir sur nos télescopes, aller à plus !"

Rose se rendit dans son dortoir pendant qu'Albus allait dans le sien.

Le soir venu, ils allèrent a la tour d'astronomie avec leurs camarades, et le cours finit ils se redirigèrent vers l'autre tour, celle des Gryffondor, quand Albus entendit des rires, il stoppa Rose qui ne semblait avoir rien entendu et qui continuait de marcher, ils se rapprochèrent et se cachèrent derrière une colonne, et là dans une salle de cours déserte, ils virent, le trio infernal qui semblait préparer un mauvais coup.

"- Eh vous faîtes quoi là ?  
>- Albus ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Répondit James surprit.<br>- On sort du cours d'astronomie, répondit Rose, et vous, pour la deuxième fois, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?  
>- Rien, Rose ne te mêle pas, intervint Fred, allez dormir !<br>- Et si je n'ai pas envie ? Lança Albus.  
>- Albus part s'il te plait, répondit cette fois Louis.<br>- Mouais OK, mais faîtes attention, si vous préparer un mauvais coup je le dirais a vos parents, intervint Rose.  
>- Tu ne ferais pas ça Rose ? Dit James effrayé, aller quoi t'es ma cousine préférée."<p>

Il essaya de lui faire les yeux doux, mais Rose continua de le regarder d'un œil sévère, et puis accompagner d'Albus, ils s'en allèrent.

Le lendemain effectivement, certains portrait portait des vêtements flash, œuvres du trio infernal, ils avaient même réussit à ensorceler Peeves et certains fantômes, Nick-quasi-sans-tête se pavaner avec sa fraise rose fluo et ses chaussures jaunes fluo, Peeves par contre n'aimait pas les cheveux verts que les cousins lui avait imputés, il essaya de se venger mais en vain.

La journée passa, et pour la première fois Albus n'avait pas entendu parler des Serpentard.

Le weekend arriva enfin, Albus en profita pour peaufiner ses devoirs fait dans la semaine et à rendre pour la semaine d'après, il était dans la salle commune quand Lily vient s'asseoir près de lui.

"- C'est aujourd'hui que j'auditionne pour la place de poursuiveur dans l'équipe, j'ai un peu peur de tout raté, dit elle anxieuse.  
>- C'est aujourd'hui ? J'avais oublié, c'est cet après-midi c'est ça ? Lui répondit Albus."<p>

Lily acquiesça.

"- Juste en fin d'après midi, rajouta t'elle, tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi Albus ?  
>- Bien sûr p'tite sœur pas de problème, lui répondit il en lui souriant."<p>

Peu de temps après ils descendirent pour aller déjeuné, ils passèrent avant à la bibliothèque, Albus devait rendre un livre, et Rose qui se trouvait là-bas, s'en allèrent avec eux.

Traversant la cour, ils virent un petit groupe d'élèves réunis, ils se rapprochèrent et virent James qui accaparait la jeune et belle Amber Bulstrode.

"- Aller Bulstrode, sort avec moi !  
>- Je viens de te dire non, t'es sourd ou quoi ?<br>- Je sais que je te fais de l'effet, avoue que mon petit tour d'hier t'as amusé, tu l'as même apprécié j'imagine ?  
>- Tu veux parler de ton stupide ensorcèlement, qui avait colorés les occupants de Poudlard ? Waouh j'en suis resté estomaqué, répondit Amber ironiquement.<br>- En tout cas j'ai hâte de te retrouver sur le terrain de quiditch, pendant le prochain match entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard.  
>- Pour te botter les fesses devant tout le monde ? Oh moi aussi j'attends ça avec impatience.<br>- Hahaha, mais bien sur, on va vous battre à coup sur, dit il en riant.  
>- Ah ouais et comment avec un attrapeur fantôme peut être ? À moins que tu compte demander à ton frère l'intello d'occuper ce poste ?"<p>

James continuer de rire et se caressai les cheveux.

"- Pourquoi pas ? Bon aller Amber, sort avec moi ! Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie.  
>- Non mais il ne comprend pas celui la, lâcha t'elle dans un souffle de colère, tu sais quoi j'ai plus envie de te voir, je m'en vais !<br>- Oh non reste, j'aime tellement ta présence, lui répondit James.  
>- Et ben pas moi !"<p>

Elle commença à se diriger vers le couloir, quand elle se prit la sangle d'un sac à dos dans les pieds. Elle tomba en avant quand Albus se tenant juste devant, la retint.

Son visage était a quelque centimètres du sien. Elle avait de grands yeux d'une couleur de miel si envoutante avec de longs cils, sa peau parfumé était aussi clair que de la porcelaine, et elle le regardait dans les yeux.

Dans la précipitation, les cheveux d'Albus se dégagèrent pour laisser voir ses grands yeux verts en amande, d'ailleurs Amber Bulstrode n'avait jamais vu des yeux pareils. Elle les fixait pareils à deux pierres d'émeraudes, comme ensorcelés. Albus pouvait même sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage.

Remarquant qu'ils étaient resté dans cette position depuis un moment, elle reprit contenance, se releva, et se dégagea des bras d'Albus pour s'en alla la tête haute vers le couloir.

Albus ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, personne apparemment n'avait remarqué leurs échanges de regards, et c'était tant mieux.

Après avoir déjeuner, et promener un peu dans le parc, il se rendit donc au coté de Lily au stade de quiditch.

Arriver là-bas l'entrainement commença, et les deux Gryffondor qui étaient venu pour le poste d'attrapeur, repartir aussi vite qu'il n'étaient venu.

Lily elle se débrouillait très bien, elle avait réussi à échapper a la plupart des cognards et marquai souvent des buts.

James la garda dans l'équipe, il se souvient alors de la remarque d'Amber qui lui proposait de prendre Albus comme attrapeur, et bien sûr plus pour ce moqué de son frère il lui proposa d'essayer de jouer et de voir s'il s'en sortirait en tant qu'attrapeur.

Albus qui jusque là ne voulait pas jouer, avait compris que c'était en rapport avec ce qu'avait dis Amber et pour pouvoir la contredire elle est son frère, il accepta de jouer.

Ce que James ignorais c'est que leur père avait souvent poussé Albus a joué même s'il détestait ça, pendant que James n'était pas là, car Albus n'aurai pas supporté ces moqueries s'il jouait mal, mais d'après son père il s'en sortait pas mal.

Donc Albus accepta et joua de tout son mieux, car il détestai perdre et rater quelque chose, c'est une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas, et après avoir joué d'une façon brillante, après avoir ébahi tout les autres joueurs, après avoir superbement surprit James, les autres supplièrent leurs capitaine de le prendre.

Au début Albus était réticent à l'idée de faire parti de l'équipe, cela voudrait dire qu'il ne consacrerai pas autant de temps a ses études, mais avec le regards suppliant de sa sœur et avec cette envie d'impressionnait Amber Bulstrode, - car oui il avait envie de l'impressionnait, lui Albus Severus Potter, celui qui se fout complètement des avis des autres, qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il était très bien comme il était, voulait impressionnait cette fille - , il ne comprenait pas mais ce qui c'était passé dans la cour avait changé Albus, il ne savait pas en quoi mais ça l'avait changé, il accepta donc le poste et après être arriver dans la grande salle il chercha Amber des yeux malgré lui.

Il n'avait pensé qu'à elle de toute la journée, et il n'était pas le seul, elle aussi était resté fasciné pas ses yeux verts.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Une petite review me ferai bien plaisir, merci !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

****Bonjour à tous !

Et voilà le 4ème chapitre ! Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir postée hier mais si vous avez lu mon profil vous saurez que je suis rédactrice en chef de la Gazette d'un forum où je suis inscrit (forum que je vous conseille vivement ! C'est le FCHP ^^) et j'ai dû m'en occuper tout la soirée car c'est aujourd'hui que paraît le numéro de février. Trève de bavardage, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

**RAR : **Merci pour les reviews, merci donc à **La-Fane-d'HP **et à **sarah **vos compliments me font chaud au coeur !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: La bijouterie<strong>

Ce soir là, Albus fit un drôle de rêve, il avait rêvé de son père et de son frère se promenant dans une galerie marchande, peut être le chemin de traverse ?  
>Il les voyait se dirigeait vers une bijouterie où ils entrèrent.<p>

A l'intérieur James s'approcha d'un présentoir et regarda les pierres qui y était exposé,  
>il regardai en particulier une pierre d'ambre quand le bijoutier s'approcha de lui, et dit :<p>

"- Aaah, mon jeune homme, vous avez du goût, je vous conseille de l'émeraude aussi, ça se marie très bien avec l'ambre.  
>- Non merci, mais je ne veux pas de l'ambre marié a de l'émeraude, jamais ! Je veux l'ambre tout seul."<p>

Son père s'approchait de lui :

"- Qu'est ce que tu regardes James ?  
>- Oh rien, p'pa."<p>

Mais le bijoutier se tournant vers Harry :

"- Monsieur, en pointant James, est attirée par de l'ambre, je lui disais à l'instant que ça se marier très bien avec de l'émeraude, et se tournant vers James en souriant, c'est pour une bague ? Pour votre belle ?  
>- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais mon fils ne prendra pas de pierre d'ambre, dit furieusement Harry et se tournant vers James, pourquoi de l'ambre James ? Tu sais très bien que je déteste cette pierre, alors la voir marié a de l'émeraude, JAMAIS !"<p>

Albus vit une dernière vision de James dépité et de son père en colère avant de se réveiller.  
>Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulais dire ce rêve, d'ailleurs il ne voyait aucun rapport dans ce rêve.<p>

Après s'être habillé, il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon tout en étant pensif.  
>Arrivé devant la porte de l'escalier il tomba sur James :<p>

"- Hey ! Salut p'tit frère, bon le prochain entrainement est ce soir a 18h, n'oublie pas, lui dit il en souriant.  
>- Quoi ? Répondit Albus, semblant se réveillé<br>- Ben, l'entrainement de quiditch, t'as pas oublié que t'étais notre nouvel attrapeur j'espère ? Il le regardait d'un œil soupçonneux  
>- Euuh... Non ne t'inquiète pas je serais là ce soir, dit Albus d'un ton mal assuré."<p>

Il vit ensuite Rose qui était installé sur un fauteuil, il s'installa a coté d'elle :

"- Oh salut Al', bien dormi ?  
>- Mmm...Oui, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve mais sinon ça va.<br>- Ah bon, c'était quoi le rêve ?  
>- Rien, juste une histoire de bijouterie... Ou je ne sais quoi.<br>- Ah, OK..., Rose semblais perplexe, sinon tu vas faire quoi cette après-midi ?  
>- Surement révisé, promener dans le parc sinon, pour profiter du bon temps, oh et ce soir j'ai entrainement, Albus dit ce dernier mot assez ironiquement.<br>- Oooooh, entrainement ? Tu vas jouer au quiditch ? Je ne veux pas rater ça, rose se mit a rire accompagnés d'Albus.  
>- Quoi, tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Réussit-il à dire entre deux rires.<br>- Mais non bien sûr que je t'en crois capable  
>ils rirent tous les deux."<p>

Ils furent rejoints par Lily tout aussi pimpante.

"- Alors Al', on vas s'entrainer ce soir ? Cool!  
>- Ouais super cool, dit Albus sarcastiquement.<br>- Ben alors Al', t'es pas content ?  
>- Tu sais Lily, au départ j'ai accepté seulement parce que toi tu me faisais des yeux de st Bernard et je voulais montrer à James que j'étais aussi bien que lui, mais à part ça je n'aime pas le quiditch donc ça ne m'enchante pas autant.<br>- Ah ben OK, tu sais au moins que t'as quelques responsabilités en tenant ce poste, j'espère ?  
>- Je m'en suis juste un peu douté !"<p>

Albus dit cela avec le plus grand sarcasme, mais devant le regard furieux de Lily, il se reprit,

"- Mais ne t'inquiète pas petite Lily, je m'entrainerait dur et je me battrais pour avoir ce vif d'or avant tout le monde, lui dit il tout en lui faisant un grand sourire."

Malgré cela Lily continuait à le regarder avec méfiance et s'en alla.

Rose, elle, regarda Albus avec ébahissement.

"- Pourquoi t'as accepté le rôle si tu t'en fous royalement ?  
>- Je l'ai déjà dit a Lily, pour fermer le clapet à James tout d'abord et puis parce qu'on me le demandait, dit il avec une pointe de prétention.<br>- Pas de ça avec moi Albus Severus Potter ! Lui répondit rose furieuse de le voir prétentieux, ce qu'elle détestée, bon aller range tes affaires on va déjeuner et faire un tour dans le parc, tu veux ?  
>- Ouais j'arrive !"<p>

Ils sortirent de la salle commune par le portrait de la grosse dame, et finirent dans le couloir, ils descendaient les escaliers, et embouchèrent sur les grands escaliers de marbre, pour arriver devant la porte de la grande salle.

Albus n'avait pas très faim, mais il suivait Rose, il avait arrête de chercher Amber Bulstrode des yeux, elle ne l'intéressait plus, il avait simplement eu un petit égarement, du faite qu'elle était tomber pile dans ses bras, c'était l'effet du moment, mais c'était passée, bizarrement à chaque fois qu'il repensait au rêve qu'il venait de faire cette nuit, en repensant au pierres, en particulier celle d'ambre, il revoyait inconsciemment les yeux de cette fille.

Après l'avoir chassée de sa tête, il alla s'asseoir a table,et entama un toast quand le courrier arriva.

Il vu sa chouette effraie se rapprocher de lui, la prit et enleva la lettre qu'elle avait au bec avant de la laisser boire dans son verre de jus.

La lettre venait de son père qui prenait nouvelle de tout le monde :  
><em><br>Albus,_

Tout d'abord je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles, mon petit bubusse, et je voulais savoir si tu t'en sortais, je n'est même pas a me poser la question, te connaissant tu doit déjà être le plus avancée avec Rose.  
>Sinon comment va ta sœur ? Elle m'a dit dans une lettre qu'elle allé se présenté pour un poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe, c'est merveilleux ! J'espère qu'elle a été prise de toute manière elle me le dira.<br>De mon coté je n'ai rien à dire, à part que toi, James et Lily vous nous manquez beaucoup à ta mère et moi, qu'on attend noël avec impatience !  
>Niveau boulot comme d'hab', je ne peux pas te dire certaines choses qui doivent rester au ministère, mais sinon rien de spéciale... Ah si l'arrestation d'un homme qui faisait de la magie noir chez lui, et qui possédait d'ailleurs des objets maléfiques, mais bien sûr cette abominable personnage qu'est cet Albert Bulstrode est venu tout chambouler dans mon travail, il voudrait qu'on refasse un procès pour l'homme, comme quoi on n'avait pas assez de preuves, tu parles ! C'était pour me mettre en rogne comme d'habitude, je déteste cet homme, si je me souviens bien, il a une fille qui est dans ta promotion, un conseil: ne deviens jamais amis avec elle ! Ce ne sont que des rapaces, ces Bulstride ! Enfin pourquoi je te parle d'eux ?<br>Mon garçon prend bien soin de toi fait attention a ta sœur, et surveilles James pour moi s'il te plait, je me demande comment ça se fait que je n'ai toujours rien reçu du professeur McGonagall.  
>On t'embrasse,<p>

_Papa._

Albus restait perplexe face à la lettre se son père, il relisait le passage où Harry parlait des Bulstrode en particulier la ligne où il avait écrit de ne pas se lié d'amitié avec la fille Bulstrode, Albus ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Son père n'avait jamais eu de préjugés sur les gens à cause de leurs familles ou leurs origines, mais là c'est ce qu'il faisait, il demandait à Albus de ne pas se lié d'amitié avec cette fille a cause de son père, il les jugés de rapaces a cause d'un membre. Albus savait bien qu'Amber était comme son père, un rapace, une vraie Serpentarde, mais sans savoir pourquoi il avait eu un pincement au cœur, pourquoi il ressentait cela? Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait être ami avec cette fille, ou... plus, Albus chassa cette idée aussi vite qu'elle était venu, et il pensait à James qui lui voulait être intime avec cette fille, il allait falloir qui freine James dans son élan d'affection pour cette fille, si son père le savait, il en ferait une syncope.

Albus laissa ses pensées vagabondé, tous en repensant a ces pierres d'ambre, à Amber, à ce que lui avait écrit son père, quand Rose le réveilla :

"- T'as fini de déjeuné ?  
>- Euh je n'avais pas très faim, pourquoi ?<br>- Bah pour qu'on puisse sortir, il fait un temps superbe et je sais que ça vas pas durer, alors autant profité du parc maintenant, elle se releva et voyant Albus assis elle lui dit, bah alors tu viens ?  
>- Euh oui, machinalement Albus regarda du coté de la table des Serpentard mais se repris et enjamba le banc devant l'air interrogatif de Rose.<p>

Ils sortirent de la salle, franchirent la grande porte du château et marchèrent un moment avant de se décidé a s'asseoir dans l'herbe sous l'ombre d'un grand chêne.

Il discutait tranquillement un livre à la main, quand des bribes de discussion lui parvinrent à l'oreille.

"- ...a choisi un nouvel attrapeur et un nouveau poursuiveur, je l'ai entendu de la bouche d'un Gryffondor membre de l'équipe, mais on ne sait toujours pas qui sont ils...  
>- J'ai entendu que la fille Potter voulait jouer dans l'équipe.<br>- Cette gamine ? Si c'est vrai, on va en faire qu'une bouchée de cette fille !"

Les gens qui parlaient se mirent à rire fort.

"- C'est ce soir qu'ils s'entrainent, j'irai faire un tour.  
>- Dis donc, t'es bien silencieuse depuis hier Amber, un problème ?<br>- Aucun."

Elle répondit sèchement et tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, ils aperçurent Rose et Albus.

"- Mais qui voilà ! Potter et Weasley, les deux ringards de Poudlard ! Lança un Serpentard.  
>- Oui et les ringards t'emmerdes ! Répondit Albus.<br>- Albus, murmura Rose.  
>- Surveilles ton langage Potter, ton papounet n'est pas là, ni le grand benêt qui te sert de frère !<br>- Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin d'eux pour te botté le derrière ?  
>- Bah vas-y Potter, j'attends !<br>- C'est bon ! Venez on s'en va, coupa Amber."

Tout en marchant elle jeta un dernier regard à Albus.

Pendant un long moment, Albus resta là à regardé au loin, quand Rose lui rappela, qu'il avait entrainement de quiditch, dans pas longtemps, Albus repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait hier, il voulait faire son intéressant alors que l'équipe de Serpentard était vraiment féroce, et si il jouait médiocrement ? Sa mère était une joueuse professionnelle et son père était un des meilleurs attrapeur de Poudlard, il ne voulait décevoir personne, déjà qu'il était la brebis galeuse de la famille, en n'aimant pas le quiditch, il ne voulait pas non plus se ridiculisé.

Il répondit à Rose qu'il préférait aller à la bibliothèque et la laissa perplexe au milieu du parc.

Malgré son ventre qui gargouillait, Albus ne pris pas la peine de passer par la grande salle et pris la direction de l'antre de Mme Pince.

"- Hey Albus !  
>- Fred ? Que fais-tu là ?<br>- Et toi ? Tu ne te prépare pas pour l'entrainement ?  
>- Euuh...Oui, je...je viendrai, je... tu sais quoi ? Je dois rendre un livre, on se verra après, OK ?<br>- M'ouais, OK, a plus !"

Albus n'aimais pas mentir, mais il n'osa pas dire au reste de l'équipe qu'il laissait tombé, le soir il irait voir James, voilà tout.

Après avoir passé toute l'après-midi à la bibliothèque avancé un devoir, il décida de passé par le dortoir posé ses affaires avant d'aller rejoindre Rose.

Il eu à peine le temps de passé le portrait de la grosse dame, que James lui sauta au cou :

"- Où était tu passé !  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Je répète, où étais tu passé !  
>- A la bibliothèque, pourquoi ? Dit Albus qui se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.<br>- Pourquoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu te souviens qu'on avait entrainement de quiditch cet après-midi ? Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens je te l'ai rappelé le matin même !  
>- A ce propos... James, je ne pense pas y arrivé...<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Je démissionne de mon poste, voilà.<br>- Mais tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Cria James qui était hors de lui.  
>- James...<br>- Non ! Tu as fait ton intéressant hier, pour nous montré combien tu été fort en quiditch, maintenant t'assumes !  
>- Je suis désolé James, mais faudra que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais très bien que je déteste le quiditch et malgré que je sache voler en balai, je me sens mal à l'aise dessus.<br>- Ça m'est égale ! Répliqua James.  
>- Pas pour moi ! Renvoya Albus."<p>

Et il s'éloigna, il venait de se mettre dans un pétrin pas possible, il s'en rendait compte, il pensa ensuite à Amber, et se retourna vers James :

"- Au faite, cette Bulstrode, laisse là tombé. Papa ne risque pas d'aimé de savoir que tu flirtes avec elle, il m'a même demandé de ne pas m'approchai d'elle. Fait de même.  
>- De quoi je me mêle ? Dit-il incrédule et énervé du comportement de son frère.<br>- Je t'aurais prévenu."

Et sans un mot de plus, il retourna dans son dortoir.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, prochain chapitre dimanche, en attendant ça vous a plu ? Laissez moi des reviews j'aime ça ! :P<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

****Salut à tous !

Je suis désoléééééééeeee ! J'ai pas poster la suite dimanche comme convenu à cause de mon frère qui avait ma clé USB T.T

Bref merci à **La-fane d'HP** et à...** Anonyme**, vos review sont très appréciés merci encore ! *o*

****Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Une histoire de cheveux accompagnés de quiditch.<strong>

Quelques semaines passèrent, James n'avait pas décoléré, il était furieux contre Albus qui l'avait laissé tomber, mais quant au sujet d'Amber, il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce que lui disait Albus car il la harcelée toujours pour qu'elle sorte enfin avec lui. Albus de son coté continué sa routine et essayait de ne pas trop culpabilisé quand il voyait encore son frère cherchai désespérément un nouvel attrapeur, ou sa sœur parler des entrainements et du problèmes concernant l'absence d'attrapeur, il croisait souvent Bulstrode mais elle ne l'attaquait plus comme avant, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il aurait voulu qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle lui parle (ou crie dans ces situations) il arrivait facilement à contré ces attaques, ça ne lui posait donc pas problèmes qu'elle le cherche comme avant, pourtant il remarquait parfois qu'elle le regardait et il en été…heureux, non, content simplement, mais il ne pouvait l'expliquait, lui-même la regardait aussi et à chaque fois qu'il voyait ses yeux il pensait au rêve qu'il avait fait, rêve qu'il continuait à faire.

Il marchait en direction de la salle de potions, en arrivant devant la porte il l'aperçut, elle était seulement avec sa meilleure amie et elle restait silencieuse. Elle aperçut à son tour et détourna aussitôt son regard.

En cours elle était plutôt silencieuse, et donner les ingrédients qu'Albus lui demandé sans rechigner. La situation en était là, jusqu'à ce que le professeur s'exclame au milieu du cours :

« - Miss Bulstrode ! Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? Dit-il avec un air courroucé en faveur d'Amber.

- Non monsieur… balbutia-t-elle.

-Bien ! Occupez vous donc à la préparation de votre potion alors, vous aurez tout le temps par la suite d'admirer votre camarade, ou de le reluquer, je ne sais pas… »

Un murmure traversa la salle de classe, tandis qu'Albus regardais Amber, les yeux grands ouvert.

« - Je ne le regardais même pas ! Se défendit Amber, il a un truc sur les cheveux, c'est tout !

- Merci de l'information Miss Bulstrode mais vous n'êtes pas là pour vérifier la capillarité de vos camarades…ni n'importe quoi d'autres !

- Oui professeur. »

Et elle retourna à ses occupations, oui c'est vrai elle l'avait « reluquée », elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, depuis quand ce binoclard pouvait attirer son regard sur lui ? Elle n'avait cessé d'observer ses lèvres : quand il était concentré, il les mordait, elle essayait aussi de deviner ses yeux verts sous cette masse de cheveux noirs. Elle sentit le regard d'Albus sur elle, quand elle se retourna il continuait à la regardé d'un air surpris, il avait bien sûr passé ses mains dans ses cheveux mais rien ne s'y trouvait. Comme il l'a fixé, elle lui dédia un regard noir accompagné d'un « tu veux ma photo ? » et retourna à la préparation de la potion. Albus lui continuait à se posé des questions, mais il abandonna vite quand la concoction de la potion devenait difficile à gérer.

Vers la fin du cours le professeur demanda du silence pour donner le sujet d'éxposé.

« - Un peu de silence ! Voilà je vous interromps pour vous annoncer que vous devez me rendre l'exposé dans un mois, et bien sûr vous ne le ferez pas seul mais avec votre binôme, taisez vous je vous dis ! Je veux un devoir complet, argumenté, et avec des exemples, c'est pour cela que je compte vous voir travailler en équipe chacun ! »

Personne dans la classe n'était inspiré par l'idée du professeur et encore moins Amber, après l'épisode du « voyeurisme » qu'elle avait fait sur Albus.

Tout le monde rangé ses affaires, Albus lui s'était posté devant la porte pendant qu'Amber trainait à ranger ses affaires. Elle rejoignit ses amis mais fut arrêter par Albus qui l'attendait.

« - Je peut te parler ? Lui dit-il.

- Je t'en prie, parle, lui dit-elle d'un air méchant.

- En privé, lui répondit Albus

- Ecoute tu veux me dire quelques chose, dit le, mais lâche moi la grappe !

- OK ! Euh… Quand-est ce que t'es libre ?

- Quoi ?

- Quand est ce que t'es libre, lui répéta Albus.

- T'es sérieux là ? Ecoute moi bien Potter, je ne te reluqué pas tout à l'heure, t'avais vraiment un truc bizarre dans les cheveux –d'ailleurs ça existe le shampoing, ricana-t-elle– alors ne te fait pas d'illusion, je préfère encore finir vieille fille plutôt que de sortir avec toi même si t'étais le seul mec sur terre, et que nous accouplez sauverai l'humanité !

- OK ! D'ailleurs, rassure toi, moi non plus je ne veux pas m'accoupler avec toi, je ne te courtisai pas je te demandai quand est ce que t'étais libre pour commencer l'exposé.

- Qu…quoi ? Amber restais sans voix, euh… mais…mais c'est dans un mois qu'on doit rendre l'exposé !

- Oui mais je préfère être à l'avance pour pas finir le devoir à la bourre, lui répondit-il dans un ton monotone, tu sais quoi, on va commencer dès demain, je te donne rendez vous l'après midi.

- T'as même pas attendu que je te dise oui.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, surtout si avant t'en profites pour dire des crasses sur moi, sur ce à demain, et soit à l'heure !

Il s'éloigna d'Amber vers le cours de sortilèges.

Amber se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de croire qu'elle pouvait l'intéresser alors qu'il ne regardait pas plus loin que son bout du nez. Au fond, elle aurai aimé qu'ils s'expliquent ensemble… mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait encore ! Il ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde ! Enfin… c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre… Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie, qu'elle le charrie comme avant, et surtout, qu'elle arrête de le reluqué !

Albus quant à lui se demanda si elle allait bien, croire qu'il la draguait était invraisemblable ! Mais bon en attendant il attendit Rose pour se rendre jusqu'à l'étage des cours de Sortilèges, elle l'aborda de suite :

« - C'est quoi cette histoire avec Bulstrode ? Lui dit-elle.

- Quelle histoire ?

- Bah ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle, elle te reluqué vraiment ? Incroyable ! Répondit-elle étonnée.

- Mais non ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Elle devait surement… je ne sais pas moi, chercher un moyen de se moquer de moi, en ce moment elle est trop calme, elle doit tout simplement ne plus avoir d'idée…

- … Je ne pense pas… elle trouve toujours un truc à redire… »

Albus et Rose semblaient pensifs jusqu'à se rappeler qu'ils devaient se rendre en cours et stoppèrent la discussion…de toute manière ça n'intéressait ni l'un ni l'autre, enfin pas vraiment Albus qui aurait voulu, qu'elle le reluque réellement.

Le cours s'est passé sans embuche particulière, il fallait se l'avouer il n'y avait des ennuis que quand la maison Serpentard et la maison Gryffondor étaient réunis ce qui n'était pas le cas en ce moment. En sortant du cours, Albus croisa quelques membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor, avec en tête James, ces élèves avaient tous l'air abattus et inquiets, Albus sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir, il se détourna et s'échappa laissant Rose seule, avant que son frère le voit et il marcha dans les couloirs désert de Poudlard.

Il croisa sa cousine Roxane, son insigne de préfète brillant sur sa robe, elle marchait en direction d'Albus son sac nonchalamment balancé sur son épaule.

« - Hey Albus que fait tu là ? Lui lança-t-elle

- Oh rien je viens de sortir de cours je pense aller à la bibliothèque… lui répondit-il lassé

- Oh mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Hein quoi ? Rien, dit-il précipitamment »

Manquait plus qu'elle voit son trouble ! se dit-il mentalement.

« - Pas à moi Albus Severus Potter, dis moi ce qui te tracasse,

Roxane avait un sourire conciliant qui rendait ses yeux tellement doux

« - Bon… Tu le dis à personne, hein ? lui dit-il en faisant les gros yeux

- Rho ça va tu me connais, je suis aussi muette qu'une carpe !

- C'est ça… grogna t-il dans sa barbe, bon voilà en faite imaginons que je suis en conflit avec une… fille, sauf que cette fille, et bien comment dire, déjà je la trouve pas moche et enfin bah même si elle est méchante, je me sens… non laisse tomber !, fit il en faisant demi tour.

- Non reviens raconte moi ! »

Mais déjà Albus s'échappa en courant. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'aller raconter ça à sa cousine ? Il se fustigea mentalement et reprit son souffle.

Il marchait sans se soucier de rien, quand un creux dans son ventre se fit sentir. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné et qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche vite de se rendre dans la grande salle, car il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant de se rendre en cours de botanique.

Il arriva à la Grande Salle plus vite qui ne l'aurait cru et aperçu Rose qui lui faisait signe au loin d'un air soucieux et interrogatif. Il fallait se le dire, après l'avoir planté là elle était en droit de se poser des questions. Au moment où il passa la porte, James lui tomba dessus !

« - Tu m'évites maintenant, p'tit frère ?

- Non qu'est ce que tu racontes là James ? Albus chercha des yeux, une « sortie de secours »

- Ah bon ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu quand tu as évité nos regards à tous et que tu t'es échappé tout à l'heure !

- Je ne m'échappai pas, je…

- Bon écoute, j'veux pas savoir, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens te voir, le coupa James, le match contre les Serpentard se déroule dans deux semaines et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'attrapeur. Ecoute ce que je te propose, tu joues cette partie là, juste le temps que je trouve un autre attrapeur et après je te laisse tranquille, lui assura James avec un sourire

- Tu ne comprends pas James ? Je ne me sens pas à l'aise… J'ai peur de tout foiré !

- A ce stade là Al', je m'en contrefiche que tu foires tout ! Parce que de toute manière ça ne peut pas être pire, qu'être disqualifié pour cause d'absence d'attrapeur ! Et puis je te promets qu'on ne t'en voudra pas si tu n'arrives pas à attraper ce fichu vif d'or ! S'il te plait, ne me refait pas faux-bonds !

- … Laisse-moi réfléchir James… Tu le sais que je n'aime pas beaucoup le Quiditch, alors gâché à cause d'un coup de stress, et décevoir nos parents qui sont justes parfaits en tant que joueurs de quititch, dit Albus piteusement

- Rhooo bubusse ! Tu t'en fais pour un rien ! Papa et maman ne vont pas te détester parce que tu auras raté ton coup, alors qu'ils savent très bien tout les deux que tu ne portes pas le quiditch dans ton cœur ! James semblait exasperer

- Et tu oublies que j'ai mes devoirs et mes cours à réviser, je n'aurais plus le temps avec les entrainements ! Et puis j'ai aussi d'autres soucis… Albus pensa furtivement à Amber… Depuis quand elle faisait partie de ses soucis ?

- Hahaha ! Laisse-moi rire ! Tes devoirs et cours ? Pour commencer tout tes devoirs des deux prochains mois sont faits – oui je te connais mieux que personne p'tit frère – et tes cours tu les connais déjà par cœur pour avoir été ultra concentré en cours ! Exposa James à Albus, … Et puis quel genre de soucis pourrait tu avoir ? Demanda t-il cette fois plus suspicieusement

- Rien, laisse tomber ! Bon je vais réfléchir à ta proposition et je te dirais ensuite, en attendant je dois aller manger, j'ai cours dans pas longtemps, à plus ! »

Albus s'éloigna déjà en direction de Rose qui lui lança de plus en plus de regards interrogatifs, il n'allait pas pouvoir manger beaucoup vu l'empressement que Rose avait à lui poser des millions de questions par secondes… Il repensa à sa conversation de si frère mais très vite son attention se tourna vers l'étrange comportement qu'avait cette Bulstrode et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder – comme il en avait pris l'habitude désormais – vers la table des Serpentard où il croisa une paire d'yeux d'ambres.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Une petite review ?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

****_Bonjour à tous ! Oulala ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est plus croisé ! Faut dire que je traîne à écrire mes chapitres mais là d'un coup hop une envie d'écrire et le chapitre s'est fait de lui même (même si vous remarquerai quelques hésitations, des répétitions, des incohérences ou incompréhensions) bref il était 2h du mat' quand j'ai finit, alors on me pardonne ! Par contre mon retard lui est impardonnable, désolée...  
><em>

_**RAR : **Un gros merci à **SarahFantaFana** sérieux ça me fait trop plaisir que ma fiction te plaise ! ^^  
><em>

_Et je remercie aussi ceux qui lisent sans laisser de review (c'est dommage) et ceux qui suivent ma fiction !  
><em>

_Bref, bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Questions et trouble<strong>

Le lendemain matin Albus se réveilla avec en tête ce même rêve, sauf James qui était plus réticent à quitter la bijouterie, il avait même essayé de voler les pierres d'ambre, ces même pierres à qui à Albus faisait tellement penser au iris de la jeune Bulstrode.

En descendant l'escalier en colimaçon il repensa à son rendez-vous de cet après midi… Qu'allait t-elle lui faire encore ? Rester calme comme elle en avait pris bizarrement l'habitude ou redevenir comme avant et lui cracher les pires mots en face ? Dans les deux cas, Albus était, on ne peut plus empressé.

En voyant James dans un des canapés moelleux de la salle commune des Gryffondor, il repensa à la proposition de la veille. Juste avant de se délester, ses parents avaient appris par Lily et James qu'il était devenu le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe, son père en était tellement fière, ensuite en apprenant sa démission, ses parents lui avaient répété que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il fallait privilégier les études – Albus avait dû leur expliquer que c'était pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises notes -, qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas… Mais Albus les connaissait bien et savait que pour eux le quiditch était aussi important que les études ou autres…

Il hésitait vraiment à accepter le poste - temporairement bien sûr ! -… Et s'il s'y tentait… il ne risquait rien, nan ? Les Serpentards ne peuvent pas être aussi horrible qu'on le prétend ? Il essaya de se rappeler mentalement qui était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard, quand il pensa à des yeux couleur miel… Mais bien sûr ! C'était Amber Bulstrode l'attrapeur adverse ! Il allait jouer contre elle… Enfin s'il accepter de jouer bien sûr… Pourquoi Albus en ressentait une horrible contraction dans le ventre… Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, en faite c'était autre chose…

Et comme par un heureux – ou malheureux plutôt – hasard son frère se tourna vers et lui et lui faisant de grands geste de la main, l'invita à venir vers lui.

« - Alors p'tit frère, tu t'es décidé ?

- Euuh, pas encore… Je ne sais pas si je suis sûr ou pas…

- Mais je ne te demande pas de te marier ! Juste de jouer un match et basta !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne sais pas comment est l'équipe adverse (ou plutôt Amber) je préfère… les voir avant ! Dit-il précipitamment après avoir subtilement trouver l'excuse pour s'échapper de son frère. Je veux les… évaluer… euh voir à quoi je vais… devoir me frotter, tu sais ?

- Bon je ne veux pas te couper dans ta discussion avec ton frère Al', mais nous on va être en retard, coupa Rose, ce n'est pas tout James mais à plus !

- Ouais c'est ça madame « je suis toujours ponctuelle », répliqua James, Al' dis moi vite ta réponse, on doit t'entrainer un peu avant comme même, dit il conciliant.

- Ouais, ouais, je te dirais ça… euh vite, bye !

Albus se fit traîner jusqu'au trou du portrait quand Rose lui rappela qu'il avait oublié son livre sur les créatures magiques. Il courra donc en direction de son dortoir et en saisissant son manuel, il se rappela qu'il partagea leur cours avec les Serpentard… Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il trouvait un rapport avec cette Bulstrode, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le remarquer ! C'en devenait fatiguant !

Ils se rendirent en cours en faisant un petit passage par la grande salle pour prendre un petit encas à grignoter sur le chemin et arrivèrent les premiers – c'était important pour eux d'être en avance, ils ne voulaient surtout pas rater une miette de leur cours au risque d'échouer à leurs examens, bien sûr c'est exagéré pour les autre personne en dehors d'eux mais ça, ils ne s'en rendent pas compte.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent bientôt et le cours commença.

Albus appréhendait une altercation avec Bulstrode se demandant quand elle arrivera, mais en jetant un coup d'œil il vit qu'elle ignorait… enfin elle essayait. Depuis la veille elle ne pensait qu'à lui ! Elle se remémora encore sa séance de reluquage et elle ne voulait surtout pas se faire surprendre une deuxième fois. Elle ne voulait surtout pas comprendre pourquoi il la fascinait ainsi ayant peur de la réponse. Mais à la fois elle était curieuse… Elle secoua la tête et se re-concentra sur le cours et tenta d'oublier le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques arriva bien vite à sa fin sans problèmes – si on excepte les insultes que se sont échangé un Gryffondor et un Serpentard. Mais alors qu'Albus s'en allait au coté de Rose, on l'appela et il reconnut la voix d'Ambre :

« - Hé Potter !

- Oui ? Répondit Albus tous en se tournant.

- Euuh, tu ne m'as pas dis à quelle heure on se voit cette après-midi, lui dit elle, pour l'exposé ! Rajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

- Ah, oui, hé bien que dirais tu si on se voyait à 15h devant la bibliothèque ? J'ai cours de DCFM avant.

- Ok j'y serais ! A plus tard ! »

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparu.

Albus resta quelques secondes immobile avant de ressaisir et de reprendre le chemin de la grande salle.

Son cours de défense contre les forces du mal fini bien vite et il se dépêcha de rejoindre la bibliothèque où Bulstrode devait surement l'attendre.

Arrivé à l'heure devant les portes de la bibliothèque il n'aperçu personne. Il attendit un moment puis décida de rebrousser chemin. Au détour d'un escalier il se heurta de force à quelqu'un qui fit tomber tous ses livres qui se rependirent sur le sol. En relevant la tête il croisa une tête cuivré clair et compris qu'il s'agissait d'Amber Bulstrode. Il l'aida à ramasser tous et ses livres et se hâta de se lever pour les lui rendre. Et il se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune fille… Il ne s'imaginait pas que ça lui ferait tant d'effet de croiser ces si beaux yeux d'aussi près… Et le pire c'est que c'était aussi le cas pour la jeune femme qui se noyait dans ce vert profond caché par quelques mèches obscures. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position leurs têtes se rapprochant indiscutablement complètement fascinés l'un l'autre, avant de ressaisir et de s'éloigner.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Lui demanda Albus tentant de cacher son trouble. Ca fait une heure que je t'attends !

- Pas la peine de me crier dessus ! J'avais oublié mes livres de potions ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Oui bah je n'sais pas moi t'aurais pu me prévenir au lieu de me laisser poireauter !

- Et comment j'aurais fait d'abord ? Lui demanda-t-elle en colère avant d'esquisser un sourire sarcastique.

- Ouais laisse tomber, on y va au lieu de perdre notre temps ! Bougonna-t-il. »

Il était encore troublé par cette proximité qu'ils avaient partagée. La jeune fille n'était pas en reste et tremblait légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion. Chacun se demandait ce qu'il leur arrivait !

Tout le long qu'ils passèrent à essayer de commencer leurs devoirs se faisait dans un silence gênée. Amber ne comprenait plus ses réactions ! Jamais elle n'avait ressenti aucunes émotions pour personne et là elle se mettait à reluquer un rat de bibliothèque, à chercher son regard pour mieux… admirer ses yeux qui la fascinait – elle se força à l'admettre ne pouvant plus le nier – et surtout elle se sentait… attirée par lui… Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était non seulement un ringard de Gryffondor, mais en plus il était un Potter ! Si son père savait qu'elle ne ferait ne serais ce que fréquenter le fils de son pire ennemi, il la reniera peut être ! Alors de là à avoir des… sentiments pour lui ! Non ce n'était indubitablement pas possible, c'était tout simplement un cauchemar !

Elle se laissa perdre dans ses pensées, tandis qu'Albus lui essayait de remettre les siennes en place. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout d'abord cette fille le déteste et elle le lui montre bien puis tout d'un coup elle décide de ne plus l'embêter et au contraire le… regarde ! Il faut comme même savoir qu'Amber Bulstrode ne voyait pas plus loin que sa chère personne. Et le pire c'est que lui aussi la regarde de plus en plus souvent. Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si cette fille l'attirait… ? … Et si c'était le cas justement ? Non c'était impossible ! Elle était la fille de cet emmerdeur de première qui foutait en l'air le boulot de son père et en plus elle intéressait déjà James ! Il décida d'ignorer toutes ses suppositions et questions se re-concentrant dans son travail.

Il lui rappela son existence – elle ne l'écoutait plus trop occupée à rêver – et après quelques autres recherches décidèrent de reporter le devoir à un autre jour car comme elle aimait à lui rappeler, ils avaient un mois devant eux.

Sur le chemin du retour – qui bizarrement le prirent ensemble – elle lui demanda qui était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de sa maison.

« - Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Ben j'aimerai bien connaitre mon adversaire…

- C'est si important pour toi ?

- Bah ouais, il faudra bien je m'excuse avant la raclée que je lui mettrais parce que je compte bien m'amuser pendant ce match, railla-t-elle méchamment. »

Albus ne lui répondit plus. Alors comme ça elle se croyait meilleure que n'importe qui d'autres à croire qu'elle pourra mettre une « raclée » au joueur adverse ? Et si c'était lui qui prenait finalement ce poste ? Croyais-t-elle encore qu'elle pouvait le battre ? Albus ne se prenait pas pour un bon joueur – bien au contraire !- mais elle l'avait piqué dans son égo, et tout le monde connaissait l'arrogance des Potter.

C'est pour ça qu'en entendant encore une fois son frère faire des avances à la jeune Bulstrode devant lui alors que leurs chemin se croisait il lui cria :

« - Au fait James, j'accepte !

- C'est vrai ? Demanda son frère en sachant de quoi Albus parlait.

- Oui tu me donneras l'heure à laquelle je dois venir m'entrainer. »

Et il s'éloigna vers son dortoir en laissant Amber et James ensemble.

« - De quoi il parlait ton frère ? Demanda Amber assez suspicieuse tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est ton adversaire pour ce match opposant ton équipe à la mienne, répondit James avec un rictus triomphant.

- Quoi ?! C'est lui que je vais devoir affronter ? S'exclama-t-elle choquée se rappelant qu'elle l'avait inconsciemment menacé de le réduire en bouilli alors qu'elle voulait tout sauf le faire.

- Et oui ! répondit fièrement James. Alors tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ? »

Mais Amber s'était déjà éloignée pensive alors qu'elle essaya de démêler les sentiments qui se bousculait face à cette déclaration. Comment pourra-t-elle jouait face à ce garçon qui la troublée tant ? Elle allait montrer qu'elle était une Bulstrode et prendre sur elle. Elle n'avait d'autres choix.

* * *

><p>Et voilà des review ? Allez s'il vous plait j'essaierai d'être gentille la prochaine fois et de vous rendre le prochain chapitre plus tôt mais en attendant encouragez moiiii ! *o*<p>

A plus !


End file.
